With the development of science and technology, wearable technology appears currently. In short, the wearable technology refers to science and technology of exploring and creating equipment capable of being directly worn on body or integrated into clothes or accessories of users. Wearable intelligent equipment has become a new technological favorite and a development trend of future intelligent equipment.
The wearable intelligent equipment is a general term of wearable equipment (such as glasses, gloves, watches, clothing, etc) developed by performing intelligent design on daily wear by adopting the wearable technology. The wearable intelligent equipment includes: wearable intelligent equipment (such as intelligent watches or intelligent glasses, etc) with complete functions, large sizes and capable of achieving all or a part of intelligent functions without relying on smartphones; and wearable intelligent equipment (such as all kinds of intelligent bracelets, intelligent jewelries and the like used for monitoring signs and symptoms) only focused on a certain kind of intelligent application functions and needing to be cooperatively used with other equipment (such as smartphones). With the progress of technology and the change of user demands, the forms and application hotspots of the wearable intelligent equipment change continuously.
However, the existing wearable touch devices generally use a key control manner, namely achieving touch by means of touch screens. In view of the small volume demands of the wearable touch devices, the general touch screens cannot well meet the user demands. Moreover, touch ends need to directly contact the existing wearable touch devices (i.e., the keys or touch screens thereof) to perform touch, such that the touch experience of the wearable touch devices is poor. Therefore, convenient wearable touch devices and methods capable of being touched by users without keys or touch screens become the technical problem to be solved urgently at present.